Paradise Kiss
by Hotmilk
Summary: La sérieuse Hermione Granger n'a qu'une obsession : les études. De par son physique, elle est pourtant le mannequin idéal pour présenter une robe que prépare une bande d'étudiants en stylisme principalement dirigée par Drago Malefoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Il y a une partie du monde de JK Rowling. Mais pas que !

**Genre :** Romance/Humour, mais je dirais une touche de drama ! Vous verrez !

**Note de L'auteur :** Tout d'abord, cette fiction est basé sur un manga que j'affectionne pas tout particulièrement, mais tout de même ! Mais c'est une histoire à la sauce Drago/Hermione ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir ! J'accepte bien sûr toutes critiques aussi mauvaises soit elles, si elle sont justifiées ! ENJOY !

* * *

><p><em>Cette école se trouvait aux abords de la ville londonienne. Elle mettait à disposition des élèves des sortes de minis entrepôts éparpillés un peu partout dans la ville.<br>L'un d'eux était enveloppée d'une aura quasi magique d'où s'échappait une étrange odeur de sucrée rappelant celle des boulangeries de Londres, sur les murs construit en briques rouges cognait une musique hystérique. Il y avait un comptoir, où s'alignaient derrière celui-ci différentes bouteilles, un jukebox, un vieux billard et trois machines à coudre. C'est cette pièce qui n'avait plus rien d'une salle prêté par une école, c'est ce lieu aux allures de repaire caché qu'ils appelaient « l'Atelier »._

Elle attendait, un livre à la main, que le feu passe au rouge.  
>« Paris, la ville des Lumières », elle rêvait d'aller à Paris, après ses études c'est sûrement là qu'elle irait. Elle, petite londonienne, trouverait ça place là-bas. C'est alors qu'elle en apprenait un peu plus sur la ville de ses rêves, qu'on l'interpela.<p>

« Hé, toi ! La fille aux cheveux bruns ! Hé ! Regarde-moi ! »

La dite fille sentit qu'on agrippait son sac, elle se retourna vivement criant à son potentiel agresseur qu'elle était pressée.

« Cool ! Elle est jolie », fût ce qu'il répondit.

Ce qui laissa la jeune fille sans voix. Elle écarquilla les yeux puis sans un mot détala.  
>Il va me voler ! Il va me violer ! Il va me tuer !<br>Il est complètement taré ! En plus il est percé! Et puis ces vêtements ! Ils sont tous déchirés ! Tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses folles pensées et sa course effréné, elle percuta une jeune femme.

« Ha ! Excusez-moi ! Je ne vous avez pas vu et… »

« Caroline ! Attrape-la ! »

« D'accord. »

Quoi ? Ils se connaissent ?

« Lâ…chez-mo…oi », parvint à articuler la jeune fille en tentant de se dégager des bras de cette « Caroline ».

Ce qu'elle fit, sauf qu'elle n'avait pas calculé la distante entre sa tête et le poteau se trouvant derrière elle. Elle se cogna et... s'assomma de plus belle.

* * *

><p>Où… Où suis-je ? Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit penchés sur elle deux iris roses et remplit d'inquiétude.<p>

« Bienvenue à l'Atelier ! Tu te sens mieux ? Je m'appelle Andrea, mais tu peux m'appeler Andy ! Tu t'es évanouie, Carry et Cal t'ont amené ici. »

Derrière Andrea se trouvait un jeune homme d'à peu près 1m60, les cheveux noirs en batailles, les oreilles couvertes de piercings et deux grands yeux gris innocents, mon « potentiel agresseur » conclu la jeune fille. A ces côtés, il y avait une fille avec de longs cheveux blonds et bouclés habillée avec extravagance, Caroline.  
>Ses yeux revinrent sur Andrea, assez petite, les cheveux roses de même que ses yeux, elle était adorable.<p>

« Je m'appelle Hermione. »

* * *

><p>« Vous voulez que JE défile, moi ! ? S'étrangla à moitié Hermione dans sa tasse de thé. »<p>

« Oui ! Tu connais POUDLARD ? » Lui demanda Andrea.

Cette école de fous ? Bien sûr. Elle passait devant chaque matin croisant des personnages plus originaux les uns que les autres.

« Oui, je connais. »

« Il y a un défilé annuel, en juin. Et tu corresponds exactement à ce qu'on recherche, t'es bien foutue quoi. »

« Ha c'était pour ça que tu me courrais après ? Tu n'aurais pas pu le dire avant ? J'ai cru que tu voulais me voler ! ; Hermione se garda bien de dévoiler ses autres pensées. »

« Tu acceptes ? » S'émerveilla Andrea.

« C'est hors de question. »

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« Andy, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas c'est son choix » Déclara Caroline avec sagesse.

Hermione commença à ranger ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la porte de sortie. Cal qui s'était assis au bar pivota sur son tabouret.

« Hum dis-moi c'est l'uniforme de Lacock. Tu dois être une tête dis moi, j'ai tort ? T'as le même âge que nous non ? Tu vise quelle fac ? »

« Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ! Fiche moi la paix ! »

Un lourd silence s'installa dans la pièce. Un silence qu'Hermione décida de briser.

« De toute façon, je suis très occupé ! Je n'ai pas le temps pour vos enfantillages ! »

Le sang de Cal ne fit qu'un tour.

« Nos… « Enfantillages » ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Que parce-que tu es dans une grande école et que tu passe des concours tu a le droit de nous juger ? »

Caroline et Andrea tentaient vainement de retenir Cal qui s'avançait dangereusement vers une Hermione totalement paralysée dos à la porte.

« Saches que ce que l'on fait avec ces machines à coudre, ce n'est pas des enfantillages ! On crée ! De nos propres mains ! Qui te dit que ce que tu porte en ce moment, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons confectionné ? Bon OK… vu ce que tu porte, c'est peu probable. Mais quand bien même ! Nous nous sommes gentils avec toi et tu vide ton sac. »

« Je… je ne voulais pas… »

« Tu nous méprise, mais regarde toi ! Tu vaux mille fois moins que nous. D'ailleurs, va te faire voir. »

Sur ces derniers mots, Cal retourna s'assoir. Hermione reprit ses esprits, tourna la poignée de la porte et sortit, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Andrea la rattrapa.

« Tu sais, je suis ici tous les soirs après les cours. Tu peux passer quand tu veux. »

Hermione ne lui adressa même pas un regard et partit.  
>Les yeux d'Andrea se posèrent sur un petit carnet abandonné sur les marches. Une carte de lycéenne, celle appartenant à Hermione Jane Granger.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Il<em> entra dans l'Atelier. _Il_ vit la carte de lycéenne, _il_ l'ouvrit, lâcha un simple « elle est pas mal. »En regardant la photo d'identité puis referma le petit carnet.

« Drago ! Tu es là ! » S'exclama Andy qui ne l'avait pas du entrer.

« Non » Dit-il avec un ravissant sourire en coin. « Alors, c'est elle qui va défiler ? » demanda-t-il en désignant la photo.

Personne ne répondit, tous mal à l'aise étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Huum et bien… pas vraiment, commença Caroline, disons que… »

« Je vois » La coupa Drago. « Cal l'a engueulé et le poisson que vous aviez pêché a filé, _par sa faute_. »

« … Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois aller faire des courses » s'exclama Cal en se tortillant.

Drago ne prêta pas attention au petit jeune homme, il se tourna vers Andy.

« Et toi ? Ca ne te dit pas ? Hum tu sens la fraise » Murmura-t-il en jouant avec une mèche de cheveux.

« Je suis trop petite ! »

« Ne la touche pas, misérable ! »

Cal arriva derrière Drago avec un glaçon, chipé dans le bar, qu'il laissa tomber dans la chemise du grand blond. Celui-ci poussa un rugissement de rage et se lança à la poursuite de Cal. Ils tournèrent au moins pendant dix minutes autour du billard avant que Cal ne trébuche et s'étale de tout son long. Drago sauta sur l'opportunité qui s'offrait à lui, et sur Cal par la même occasion, il attrapa plusieurs chutes de tissus et il attacha fermement Cal à un des pieds du vieux billard.

« Tu ne vas pas me laisser là ! » Gémit le petit farceur.

« Oh que si ! Et crois moi, je m'en fais une joie ! »

Drago attrapa sa veste et sortit.

« Où va-t-il ? » Demanda innocemment Andrea.

« Drago n'a jamais était patient » Soupira Caroline en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

* * *

><p>Hermione était assise à sa place, comme d'habitude. Elle avait un livre devant elle, comme d'habitude. Sauf qu'elle n'écoutait rien du cours. Non, elle se torturait l'esprit afin de se souvenir où elle aurait pu laisser sa carte. Un endroit revenait sans cesse. Inconsciemment, Hermione savait qu'elle l'avait perdue <em>là-bas<em>. Mais elle ne voulait pas y aller.  
>La sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours retentit enfin.<br>Pendant toute la journée elle avait imaginé milles et uns plans pour ne pas retourner chez ces fous. Appeler et demander qu'on la lui ramène ? Non. Envoyer une lettre et qu'on lui en renvoi une avec sa carte ? Non. Envoyer quelqu'un d'autre ? Non.

« Hermione Jane Granger ? »

L'interpelée se retourna vers l'homme qui l'avait appelé. Un grand blond, le plus beau blond qui lui fut permis de voir, des magnifiques yeux bleus azurs et moqueurs, un sourire en coin.  
>Ce bel apollon laissa Hermione cloué sur place, les bras ballant.<p>

« Drago Malefoy. Ravi. Mes amis t'ont quelque peu… brusquée, il me semble. Je voulais m'excuser en leurs noms. »

Quoi ? Il en restait un ? S'affola Hermione.  
>Il fit alors un geste qu'aucuns garçons qu'elle connaissait n'aurait eut l'idée de faire. Il lui prit délicatement sa main et l'effleura de ses lèvres parfaites. Hermione manqua un battement de cœur et faillit s'étouffer.<br>C'était le genre d'homme a classer dans la catégorie charmeur et atrocement sexy, qu'il faut éviter à tout prix sous peine de le payer très mais alors très TRÈS cher.  
>Le genre manipulateur, mais malheureusement une fois prise dans son filet il n'est plus nécessaire de se débattre car l'idée même ne viendrai pas à l'esprit.<br>Mais cet homme avait un autre atout, une fois perdue dans l'océan azur de ses yeux, on se noyait irrémédiablement. Ses yeux étaient hypnotiques, on pouvait voir tant d'émotions y défiler.  
>Drago Malefoy était à coupé le souffle.<p>

« Euhm… et bien, non c'est…moi qui » Balbutia Hermione dont les joues tournaient au rouge.

« Allons. » Il balaya d'un geste de la main ses paroles. « Il me semble que tu as égaré quelque chose. »

« Ma carte ! Tu l'as avec toi ? Oh merci ! »

« Et bien, pas exactement, elle se trouve bien au chaud à l'Atelier ! Viens, monte ! »

« Comment ça « monte » ? Monter où d'abo… Ah. »

Drago avait prit place dans une magnifique Porsche bleue. Il ouvrit la portière à Hermione qui monta sans rien dire. Lorsque la portière claqua, Malefoy démarra en trombes et fila à toute vitesse.

« HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA » était le cri de d'horreur et de désespoir qui résonnait dans les rues londoniennes.

« Voyons ! Pourquoi cries-tu ? Nous ne sommes qu'au premier chapitre, tu ne peux pas mourir ! » Cria Malefoy en riant pour couvrir le bruit du vent.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmène ? Ce n'est pas la route de l'Atelier ! » Hurla Hermione les mains scotchées au tableau de bord.

« Au Paradis ! » Lui répondit Drago avec un large sourire.

* * *

><p>Bon, si le coeur vous en dit, et j'espère, rendez-vous au deuxième chapitre mes enfants !<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Note le l'auteur** : Mes chers amis ! Nous voilà repartit pour un nouveau chapitre ! Il est tard, je suis morte de fatigue mais j'ai tenu à posté ce chapitre cette nuit. 3h10. J'ai la mauvaise habitude de posté quand je suis crévée, j'ai fais une dernière et ultime relecture mais si quelque chose vous parait louche, prévenez moi !  
>J'ai répondu aux review à fin car :<p>

1) Vous prenez le temps de review, je prends le temps de répondre.  
>2) Ca me fait super plaisir.<br>3) Je tenais à clarifier certains points.

"Cette histoire, elle est pour toi !" (imaginez un vieux chanteur de merde genre JEAN-LUC LAHAYE qui vous dis ça avec un air de don juan. Beurk. Non partez pas, il est pas dans la fiction ! Et puis il est tard, et je délire souvent par là.)  
>ENJOY.<p>

* * *

><p>« Tu conduis trop vite ! Tu as le permis au moins ! » Interrogea Hermione avec des yeux de merlan frit.<p>

« Bien sûr ! Ca va faire une jolie semaine maintenant ! » Répondit Drago joyeusement.

« Tu les as soudoyé ? Tu les as menacés ? Ton examinateur était une examinatrice et tu lui as fait le coup du regard ardant, tu as passé la nuit avec elle et BIM BOUM, cette inconsciente à donné le permis de conduire à un malade. » En conclut la jeune fille.

« Bingo ! » S'exclama le grand blond.

Malefoy accélera un peu plus et les cris d'Hermione reprirent de plus belle.

« Tu pourrais mettre un peu plus d'érotisme dans tes cris, non ? » Se lamenta Drago qui slalomait à toute vitesse dans les rues de Londres et bientôt ils purent apercevoir…

« Un Château ? Un Château ! MALEFOY LES GRILLES ! Ralentis ! » Effrayée, Hermione, ne trouvant rien de mieux à faire, mit ses mains devant ses yeux et pria intérieurement. Dieu, Bouddha, Zeus, Athéna, Merlin QUELQU'UN, faites que je ne meurs pas !  
>Drago roulait toujours à une vitesse affolante. Euh s'il vous plait ? Rajouta timidement Hermione.<br>Coïncidence ou non, Malefoy ralentit la cadence. La brune écarta les doigts pour mieux voir et vit qu'ils avaient franchi les immenses grilles de métal rouillé.  
>Devant elle s'étendait des hectares et des hectares de verdure. Sur sa droite, au loin elle pouvait distinguer une espèce de mare qui, plus elle se rapprochait du château plus elle grandissait pour finalement laisser place à un imposant lac.<br>Si Hermione tournait sa tête à gauche, elle voyait une ravissante petite chaumière d'où s'échappait, par la cheminé, un filet de fumée.  
>Ce parc - ? S'il l'était- qui entourait le château était lui-même entouré d'une forêt.<br>Drago finit par se garer devant l'immense bâtisse. Heureux de l'effet qu'il venait de produire.

« Bienvenue à POUDLARD. » Déclara-t-il fièrement.

Hermione abaissa complètement ses mains, elle était émerveillée.

« C'est… Wouaw. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était si… grandiose. Tous les matins je vois des gens bizarres qui se dirigent par là, mais je n'avais pas pensé que c'était comme ça. Cet endroit est magique, je me retrouverai presque au temps médiéval. Mais quand je vois les personnes qui m'entourent, je suis carrément dans une autre dimension ! C'est… c'est… »

« Oui, magnifique, grandiose, sublime, génial, le Paradis. Tu l'as déjà dis » Lança Drago d'un air las mais se trahissant en envoyant un clin d'œil à Hermione.  
>« Maintenant si tu pouvais fermer la bouche, parce-que baver ce n'est pas très sexy, et que tu me suivais ça serait rudement bien ! »<p>

Sur ces mots, il tourna les talons et s'engouffra dans POUDLAR. Le bruit de ses pas fût bientôt rattrapé par le trottinement de ceux d'Hermione.

« Malefoy, si tu pouvais marcher moins vite. » Demanda Hermione car quand Drago faisait un pas, elle était obligée d'en faire deux pour rester à son niveau.

« Tu n'aimes pas mon prénom. » Lâcha le blond sans pour autant diminuer sa vitesse.

« Hein ? »

« Très distingué ton "hein". Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis toute à l'heure, tu n'arrêtes pas de m'appeler par mon nom. C'est frustrant. J'en conclus donc que tu n'aimes pas mon prénom » Déclara Malefoy tel un enfant vexé.  
>Hermione eût un moment de silence puis finit par balancer un « Enfant perturbé. » auquel Drago répondit par « Présent. ». Elle tourna la tête vers le grand blond, celui-ci lui lança un regard en coin et tous deux éclatèrent de rire.<p>

Pendant qu'ils riaient, Drago les avaient conduit dans une immense et longue salle. Sûrement leur réfectoire pensa Hermione. Lorsqu'on pénétrait dans celle-ci quatre larges tables s'étendaient sur la longueur de la salle, au bout on apercevait une cinquième table, plus petite placé horizontalement faisant face aux quatre autres.

« Vous avez quelque chose contre les choses simple ? Non parce-que là je trouve que c'est voir les choses un peu trop en grand. »

« Simple ? »S'offensa Drago. « Simple ne fait pas parti de notre vocabulaire. Du moins pas du mien, la perfection. Ce que tu vois à partir du moment où tu franchi les grilles, c'est la perfection. »

« Et beaucoup, beaucoup de modestie. » Rajouta la jeune fille.  
>« Où va-t-on ? » S'enquit-elle ensuite quand ils eurent traversé la Grande Salle et se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans un couloir long et froid.<p>

« Te faire une beauté, regarde moi les cheveux que tu as, tout broussailleux, plus de forme, une frange bien trop longue que tu sépare en deux pour mieux voir. Tu ferais peur à un épouvantail. » Constata d'un air détaché Malefoy.

« Tu sais parler aux femmes, ça ne fait aucuns doutes » marmonna Hermione.

« J'ai tout entendu ! Tu remarqueras bientôt que je suis adulé des femmes, elles me veulent toutes. Ha ! Nous sommes arrivés ! » Déclara Malefoy en tournant brusquement à droite.

Effectivement, Hermione remarqua bien vite que Malefoy était la coqueluche de la gente féminine. Ils venaient de pénétrer dans une salle de classe. Sauf que à la place des alignements de tables basiques se trouvaient des coiffeuses sur lesquels étaient posé un tas de maquillages et d'outils destinés à la coiffure. Lorsque Drago et Hermione étaient entrés, toutes les jeunes filles se trouvant dans la classe soupirèrent d'admiration. Elles _suaient_ l'envie, le désir de posséder le grand Drago Malefoy.  
>Elles le couvraient d'adoration. Hermione savait de Drago se montrait indifférent, mais qu'au fond il était aux anges. Le regard des jeunes filles dériva bientôt sur la<em> chose<em> qui suivait Drago Malefoy de près, beaucoup trop près à leur goût.  
>Le regard d'adoration se changea bien vite en regard ampli de Haine.<br>Outch, ne jamais, JAMAIS venir ici seule, nota Hermione dans un coin de sa tête.

« Où puis-je trouver le professeur Davis mesdemoiselles ? » Demanda Drago en y mettant 10% de son charme.

« Dans l'arrière salle ! » Répondirent lesdites demoiselles en cœur, conquises.

Malefoy les remercia, il leurs souffla un baiser et intima à Hermione de le suivre. Ce geste fût précédé d'un tas de gloussement et de chuchotis plus niais les uns que les autres. Elle savait que Malefoy_ s'amusait_ bien de voir toutes ces les filles à ses pieds prêtent à tout pour un regard.

« Ah vous voilà professeur ! » Cria presque le blond en entrant à grands fracas ce qui fit sursaut Mr. Davis qui était en train de converser avec une autre enseignante, apparemment.

« De quoi parliez-vous ? De moi et de mon incontestable talent ? De ma beauté renversante ? Hohoho, je ne mérite pas tous ces compliments, mais je n'ai pas dis que ça ne me plaisait pas attention ! » S'enflamma Drago en se dirigeant à grandes enjambées vers la table qu'occupaient son professeur et cette femme..

« Ha ! Monsieur Malefoy ! Nous étions justement en train de vanter vos défauts. Tiens donc, qui est cette jeune fille ? » Demanda la femme assise en face du professeur Davis.

« Ha, si vous saviez, c'est une longue histoire. » Soupira Drago.

« Une longue histoire ? Nous nous connaissons depuis deux heures à tout casser ! » S'exclama Hermione.

« Soit ! C'est notre mannequin ! Elle va défiler avec notre sublime robe. » Déclara fièrement le jeune homme.

« Tu as entendus ça où ? Parce-que je me souviens très bien avoir refusé votre offre. » Démentit la brune.

« Tu prends un malin plaisir à gâcher mes mises en scène ou bien ? » Chuchota Drago en se penchant vers Hermione.

« Oh non, tu penses ! » répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier.

Drago se releva et pivota vers son professeur et lui demanda, avec cet… air… ce truc qu'il allumait chez lui à chaque fois qu'il voulait quelque chose, une espèce d'aura charmeuse, sexy et envoûtante. Une fois pris au piège qu'importe ce que Malefoy réclame, on accepte en hochant la tête totalement hypnotisé. Drago lui demanda un service.

* * *

><p>« Vous êtes un magicien. » Hermione s'émerveillait devant son propre reflet, face à elle, dans le miroir se reflétait non plus une touffe de foin sèche et terne mais de jolies boucles qui s'entremêlaient. Sa frange ne ressemblait plus à des queues de rats, elle était unie et s'arrêtait au niveau des sourcils.<br>La jeune brune n'avait plus l'air d'un hibou ébouriffé et belle et bien d'une jeune femme. Le professeur Davis l'avait légèrement maquillé, ce qui lui donnait une mine radieuse !

« Allons, je ne suis qu'un modeste maquilleur et coiffeur reconnu internationalement ! » Se vanta ce dernier.

« Quelle transformation, tu es presque jolie ! » S'étonna Drago.

« Malefoy ! » S'indigna Hermione. Tout ce qu'elle eût comme réponse fût le rire grave et franc de Drago.

* * *

><p>Pourquoi je me retrouve encore ici. Surtout en période d'examens. Je m'étais promis de ne pas revenir. Je me suis encore faite avoir pensait Hermione en passant, pour la deuxième fois de la journée, la porte de l'Atelier mais cette fois aux côtés de Drago Malefoy.<p>

« Hermione ! » Celle-ci vit courir vers elle et s'accrocher à son bras une fusée rose, qu'elle identifia comme étant Andrea. « Ce que tu es jolie ! Où est-ce que tu t'es fait couper les cheveux ? »

« C'est le professeur Davis qui a poli notre chère Granger» Répondit Malefoy avant que la principale intéressée en ai le temps. « Mais elle serait beaucoup mieux sans cet horrible uniforme » Se dit-il à lui-même.

« Tu pars en claquant la porte et aujourd'hui tu veux bien être notre mannequin ? C'est quoi ce délire ! »

« Mais pas du to… » S'exclama la jolie brune avant de s'interrompre.

Hermione chercha son interlocuteur des yeux. Il devait se trouvait vers le billard mais…

« En bas, pauvre cruche. » Entendit Hermione suivit d'un soupir d'exaspération.

Ha ! Effectivement, Cal était toujours attaché au pied du billard. Avec un sandwich grignoté à ces cotés et des traces de ketchup autour de la bouche.

« Andy et Carry n'ont pas voulu me détacher, mais elles ont quand même daigné me faire un sandwich. Ensuite elles ont refusé de me nourrir, j'ai dû me démerdé. » Expliqua Cal à Drago qui abordait déjà un sourire moqueur. « Je disais donc comment ça pas du tout ? Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre ici alors ? »

« Je viens récupérer ma carte. Et tu es mal placé pour me traiter de pauvre cruche monsieur-je-suis-attaché-à-un billard-et-barbouillé-de-ketchup. » Déclara Hermione d'un ton froid.

« Ta carte ? Mais c'est Drago qui l'a. » Affirma Andrea en fronçant ses sourcils roses. Hermione pivota vers le détenteur de sa carte.

« Je vais te tuer. » Lâcha Hermione d'un ton dénué d'émotion.

« Oh arrête de tout mal prendre Granger. Je t'amène au Paradis, tu te plains, je te rends mignonne, tu râle, je te fais essayer une des mes sublimissimes création, tu grogne. Ca va ! Et oui, désormais tu seras Granger puisque je suis Malefoy, anticipa Drago en voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche. Bien, ai-je répondu à toutes tes questions ? Oui ? Parfait ! Andy ! Hop, hop, hop ! » Cria Malefoy en tapant dans les mains

« Et tu es mal placé pour gnagnagna » imita Cal dans le dos d'Hermione n'ayant toujours pas digéré de s'être fait remettre à sa place.

Hermione sentit qu'on lui prenait la main, Andrea l'entraina dans les toilettes pour l'essayage l'informa Andy. Quel essayage, s'affola Hermione.  
>Une fois la porte refermée, la jolie brune fût prise dans un tourbillon de tissus, tel une poupée grandeur nature, Andy s'affairait à la dévêtir.<p>

« Je ne peux pas porter ça. » Laissa tomber Hermione.

« Pourquoi ça ? Tu n'aimes pas ? » S'inquiéta Andrea.

« Non, mais je doute que ça m'aille. » Grimaça la poupée.

« Au contraire, tu es ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'allégorie parfaite de Paradise Kiss » Rassura Andrea, elle accompagna sa déclaration d'un sourire chaleureux et sincère.

« Paradise kiss ? »

« Oui, c'est notre marque, ce que tu porte c'est nous qui l'avons fait. »

« Wouaw ! Mais vous êtes un genre de génies-surdoués-magiques ! » S'exclama Hermione en tournant dans tout les sens le vêtement. Le rire cristallin d'Andy emplit la pièce.

« Non, pas du tout ! Quoique, Drago peut-être.  
>C'est parce-que chaque jours, on en apprend un peu plus à POUDLAR, ce n'est pas une école classique, triste et ennuyeuse. C'est un peu comme une deuxième maison sauf que cette maison donne envie d'en apprendre toujours plus.<br>Pour le défilé, il n'y a que les élèves les plus talentueux qui présente leur travail. Drago a été sélectionné et nous nous l'aidons. Sauf que pour le défilé, il n'y a qu'une seule pièce à confectionnée. Alors que nous nous voulions en faire bien plus ! Du coup, chaque soir après les cours on vient ici et on crée. Drago imagine et dessine les vêtements, Carry fait les patrons et Cal et moi on rend le rêve concret. Puis quand on aura assez des vêtements, on ira les proposer à différents magasins et on les vendra ! »

Lorsqu'Andrea disait cela, Hermione pouvait apercevoir ses yeux roses pétiller et des étoiles briller au fond de ses iris. _Saches que ce que l'on fait avec ces machines à coudre, ce n'est pas des enfantillages__. _Hermione venait tout juste de comprendre l'ampleur de ses paroles, et à quel point elle avait pu blesser Cal.  
>Le petit bonbon rose tira Hermione de ses pensées, celle-ci, une fois habillée, se laissa entrainer vers la pièce principale de l'Atelier.<p>

« Admirez ! » Lança Andy au reste de sa bande. Drago, Cal –que Malfoy avait finalement détaché- et Caroline, qui étaient accoudés au bar, se retournèrent et retinrent un soupir d'admiration.

« Putaing ! Ca lui va trop bien ! » Balança finalement Cal.

« Excuse-moi ! » Dit précipitamment Hermione. « Excuse-moi. Je n'avais pas compris ce que représentait tout ça à vos yeux. Et j'ai dis des choses affreuses. Pardon »

« Euh, ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est tout pardonné ! » Répondit Cal en se dandinant de gauche à droite gêné et tout rouge.

« Cal. » Dit simplement Caroline ne levant pas les yeux du verre qu'elle nettoyait.

« … Je suis également désolé de la façon dont je t'ai répondu. » Ajouta-t-il en baissant la tête comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit.

Personne n'avait remarqué que Drago avait sourit lorsqu'Hermione s'était excusé, à ce moment-là, tous ses doutes s'étaient dissipés, il n'accepterait pas un autre mannequin qu'Hermione. Elle allait défiler, de gré ou de force.  
>Il fouilla dans une des poches de sa veste, se trouvant sur le comptoir.<p>

« Tiens, ta carte. » Dit-il en tendant un petit carnet à Hermione.

Celle-ci réfléchit. Si elle la reprenait, elle n'avait plus aucunes raisons de revenir ici. Malgré le fait qu'elle devrait être heureuse, elle ne l'était pas.

« Tant pis » soupira Drago en retirant sa main.

« Si ! Rends la moi Malefoy ! » Se précipita la brune en attrapant de poignet de Drago. Ce fût électrique, au sens propre, sur le coup elle lâcha son poignet et tendit la main. Malefoy y laissa tomber sa carte de lycéenne.

« Je veux une réponse dans deux jours. Nous attendrons. Donc, je fais te fais une demande officielle, Granger, acceptes-tu d'être notre mannequin pour le défilé ? »

* * *

><p>Hermione arriva en retard pour dîner, son cœur battait trop vite pour courir, il était bien trop affolé.<p>

* * *

><p>BOUYA ME REVOILÀ ! Ça vous a plus ? (J'espère !) Avez du coeur ? Laissez moi un petit mot ! *yeuxdoux*<p>

**Anais :**Il est vrai que pour mon premier chapitre j'ai beaucoup suivi le manga en y ajoutant quelques modification. J'essaye de resté très proche ce celui-ci car mon histoire est tout de même basée et inspirée du manga. Mais pas d'inquiétude, il y aura des choses innovantes ! Pleeeeins *-*. Mais attends toi à retrouver quelles phrases incontournables ! Sur ce, merci d'avoir partagé ton opinion. Donne moi ton avis sur ce chapitre ! (:

**Petitcoeurfragile, lena-malfoy, JaneeV et Mia Granger-Malfoy :**MERCI ! J'espère avoir de vos nouvelles à chaque nouveau chapitre ! Vos review m'ont comblés de bonheur ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ! Et que vous aurez envie de savoir la suite ! Et ensuite d'intégrer le secte d'Hotmilk ! Yarkyarkyark. A très bientôt !

Voilà ! On se revoit au chapitre 3 ! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur :** Me revoilà ! Je voulais posté plus tôt, mais je finissais un chapitre pour mon autre fiction et puis avec les cours et tout ça ! Mais bon ! Je finis quand même par le poster ! Donc voilààà ! J'y ai passé du temps, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Des fois je bloquais simplement sur une tournure de phrase, mais d'autres fois sur tout un morceau du chapitre que j'effaçais puis réécrivais ! Huhuhu.  
>BREF. Eh bien...HA ! Les réponses à vos review qui me font tant plaisir sont à la fin ! Sur ce, ENJOY !<p>

* * *

><p>En ce dimanche matin, Hermione avait décidé de passer sa journée à réviser à la bibliothèque en vue des prochains examens.<br>Lorsque qu'elle passa devant le miroir se trouvant dans le hall, elle fût ravie de l'image qui s'y reflétait, une jolie brune portant une robe s'arrêtant au niveau du genou, une cascade de boucles brunes tombant sur ses épaules. Légèrement maquillée, Hermione n'était pas vulgaire, juste jolie.

* * *

><p>« Drago, tu sais ce matin en me levant, j'ai réfléchit et les magasins de textiles ne sont pas ouverts le dimanche. » Lâcha Andrea tandis qu'elle sirotait sa grenadine.<p>

« Hum ? », Drago accoudé aux côté d'Andy se tourna vers cette dernière. « Ah oui, tu as raison. » Répondit-il d'un air distrait.

« C'est tout ? Tu nous as rabâché toute la semaine qu'on devait réserver notre dimanche et là, tu dis rien d'autre que " Ah ouais" ? Je t'avais dis que je devais répéter avec mon groupe et tu m'as menotté à ta voiture, puis tu m'as assommé et enfin tu m'as re-menotté à ton lit pour être sûr que je serai là aujourd'hui ! Et en plus… HA ! Tu pense que cette fermeture éclair irait bien sur cette veste ?... Drago ? Où est-il ? » Demanda Cal, paniqué.  
>« Il m'a pas écouté ? Il est parti ? Andy ? Caroline ? Quelqu'un ? Ne me laissez pas tout seul ! » Gémit le petit brun.<p>

« Carrie, je crois que Cal est en train de pleurer, on devrait peut-être y allé non ? » S'inquiéta Andrea.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, il fallait qu'on essaye cette tenue sur toi. On n'allait pas te déshabiller devant Cal. »

« Oh tu sais, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me voit nue » Rougit Andrea. « Et d'abord, il est allé où Drago ? Pourquoi il part toujours sans prévenir ! » Bouda-t-elle.

« Tu pensais vraiment que Drago allait attendre 2 jours ? » Répondit Caroline en souriant.

« Tu pense qu'il va renoncer à Hermione ? » S'inquiéta Andy.

« Non, je pense qu'il va précipiter les choses. » Ria la jeune fille aux longs cheveux ors.

* * *

><p>Il faisait beau, le ciel était dénué de nuages et le soleil chauffait délicatement la ville londonienne.<p>

Hermione était assise à une immense table de bois. On la distinguait à peine derrière les tonnes de livres qui l'entouraient. Elle adorait la bibliothèque, cette bâtisse remplit de Savoir. Lorsqu'elle franchissait le seuil de ce lieu de culte, tous ses soucis restaient gentiment à la porte.  
>Mais aujourd'hui, ses soucis en avaient décidé autrement.<p>

_Je veux une réponse dans deux jours. Nous attendrons. Donc, je fais te fais une demande officielle, Granger, acceptes-tu d'être notre mannequin pour le défilé ?_

Il en a des bonnes lui ! Comme si je n'avais pas déjà assez de problèmes avec les examens qui approchent à une vitesse folle ! De toute façon, ils peuvent bien attendre le temps qu'il faut, je sais déjà ce que je vais leurs répondre ! Mais, même si je sais que ce n'est pas le moment pour jouer à la poupée, pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si fort ? Et pourquoi ai-je envie de mieux les connaitre ?  
>Tandis qu'Hermione se torturait l'esprit, elle n'avait pas vu le jeune homme blond entrer dans la salle d'études et s'assoir en face d'elle. Lorsqu'Hermione releva la tête, elle manqua de tomber de sa chaise.<p>

« Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? » Demanda Hermione surprise.

« Oh ! Granger ! Tu es là ! Quel hasard ! Et bien, c'est une bibliothèque donc je suppose que je viens lire. Et toi ? Tu es là pourquoi ? » S'enquit Drago moqueur.

« Très drôle. »

Drago ouvrit un livre "Les designs de l'art nouveau ". C'est un livre français ! S'étonna Hermione. Elle n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des doigts fins qui tournaient délicatement les pages, ni de ses cheveux blond et resplendissants. Hermione fût traversée par une soudaine envie de les toucher qu'elle fit taire en tapant sur sa main.

« J'ai remarqué que tu étais assez étrange comme fille. Mais je ne te savais pas maso ! Mais bon ! C'est bon à savoir ! » S'esclaffa le grand blond ce qui lui rapporta un tas de regards noirs des autres personnes se trouvant dans la salle.

Hermione ne répliqua pas, elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard courroucé. Derrière son livre, la brune continuait quand même à observer les faits et gestes de Drago. Soudain, ce dernier se leva.

« Je vois que je te dérange. » Lança Malefoy avant de franchir la porte de la salle d'études, ses livres sous le bras.

Hermione le laissa partir se disant que c'était mieux ainsi. Après tout, elle était là pour travailler.  
>11h. 12h. 13h.<br>L'estomac d'Hermione cria son indignation. Comment osait-elle le laisser vide ?  
>Elle se leva, remis de l'ordre dans ses vêtements puis alla reposer les ouvrages dans les sections leurs correspondants.<br>Tiens, je n'ai pas revu Malefoy, pensa-t-elle, bon tant pis.  
>Hermione rejoignit le hall de la bibliothèque. Lorsqu'elle traversa le parc de celle-ci, Hermione aperçu Malefoy adossé à un arbre plongé dans sa lecture.<br>La brune ne s'arrêta pas. Elle alla chercher de quoi manger à la boulangerie puis revint.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demanda Drago en pointant du doigt le sac que balançait Hermione devant ses yeux.

« Tu n'as pas faim ? Tant pis pour toi. » Dit-elle en tournant les talons.

« Non ! Reviens ! Je meurs de faim. » Gémit Malefoy.

La jeune fille revint sur ses pas et s'assit aux côtés de Drago. Ils mangèrent en silence. Silence que Drago finit par briser.

« C'est bon. C'est quoi ? »

« Thon-crudités. »

« Tu es sérieuse ? » Commença à paniquer Drago.

« Ben oui. Y a un problème ? » S'inquiéta la jeune fille.

« Je suis totalement allergique au thon ! » Cria pratiquement Malefoy, au bord de la crise d'hystérie.

« HAHAHAHAHAaa… ah ? C'est vrai ? » S'arrêta de rire Hermione devant le visage décomposé du garçon.  
>« HA ! Mais c'est horrible ! Malefoy, ton visage ! Il devient tout rouge ! Il faut aller à l'hôpital ! Tout de suite !... Mais je n'ai pas le permis… » S'affola Hermione en tournant en rond, la tête dans les mains.<p>

« On st'en bout ! Brends ba boiture et condouit boi ! » S'exclama le jeune homme dont les lèvres avaient doublé de volume.

« Quoi ! »

Comme seule réponse, Drago lui tendis ses clefs de voiture.

* * *

><p>Mais qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je n'ai pas le permis, je devrais me trouvée à la bibliothèque en train de réviser ! Mais QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS ! Paniquait Hermione au volant de la Porsche azur de Drago.<p>

« A droite ! » Hurla Malefoy.

« OUI CA VA ! » Lui répondit-elle sur le même ton en tournant brusquement à droite.

Hermione se gara tant bien que mal. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers Malefoy, la jeune fille retint un cri d'horreur. Le visage de Drago était tout boursoufflé, rouge et violet à certains endroits.

« Kessiya ? » Demanda-t-il avec des yeux brillant d'anxiété.

« Oh… Rien, rien du tout. Ton cas n'a absolument pas empiré. » Tenta Hermione pour le rassuré.

« Bouais tou dis ça bour be radouré »

« Haa… Oui. Je suis désolé. Mais je pense que si tu ne te bouges pas, là maintenant tout de suite, tu peux dire adieu à tes beaux yeux ! » Le pressa Hermione en pénétrant dans l'hôpital suivi par Drago.  
>Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmière qui s'occupait du service des urgences. Celle-ci ne dénia même pas lever les yeux sur la jeune fille qui lui expliquait le problème, lui indiqua un banc pour patienter et lui donna aussi un médicament pour faire dégonfler Malefoy. Drago et Hermione s'assirent, l'un atteignant un seuil de colère inimaginable et l'autre se tortillant de gêne, rouge comme une tomate.<p>

« Tu sais Malefoy, ça n'est pas aussi grave que ça en à l'air ! Et puis le médicament commence à faire effet ! Tu peux parler normalement ! » Fit remarquer Hermione le regard fixé sur ses doigts s'entremêlant.

« Tu es une catastrophe ambulante. » Répondit Drago avant de poursuivre pour lui-même, « Ai-je bien fait de la choisir ? Et si elle tombait en défilant ? ».

« Tu réfléchis à voix haute Malefoy. »

« Ah oui ? » Dit ce dernier innocemment.

Ce fût tout. Pendant un quart d'heure jusqu'à ce que Hermione reprenne la parole. Ce qui fit soupirer Drago.

« Dis, tu viens souvent à la bibliothèque ? C'est la première fois que je t'y vois. »

« Non, c'était une première pour moi aussi ! Mais, il y a des livres étrangers que je ne peux pas trouver ailleurs. Et toi ! Tu y vas tous les week-ends ? »

« Oui, sinon chez moi je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Mais tout à l'heure, c'était un livre français ! Tu parles et lis couramment le français ? » S'émerveilla Hermione.

« Non, absolument pas ! Mais il y a les images et photos, je trouve ça déjà amusant. »

Amusant ? Il trouve son travail "amusant ", remarqua Hermione avec une certaine tristesse. Sur le coup, elle arrêta de gigoter le regard vide, fixé sur ses mains. Puis soudain, elle releva la tête et se tourna vers Drago.

« Mais tu veux devenir styliste professionnel non ? Il faut quoi ? Enfin je veux dire, tu as besoin d'un diplôme ou un truc dans le genre ? »

« Quoi ? Pour devenir styliste hum… Eh bien, il faut un peu de talent, de la passion débordante et une capacité d'action ! » Se vanta le blond.

« Mouais, c'est pas vraiment ça que je te demandais. » Marmonna Hermione

« Je pense que si on à tout ça, un jour, ça finit par marcher. » Déclara Drago le regard rivé vers la fenêtre, vers son futur peut-être.

Hermione le dévisagea avec envie. Drago savait ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Il la dirigeait comme bon lui semblait.

« Si moi aussi, j'avais un rêve ou un but, je serai capable d'affronter toutes les épreuves. »

« Tes examens et la fac, c'est un bon objectif. » Répondit Malefoy.

« Je les passe parce-que je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et puis mes parents me rabâchent que l'on devient quelqu'un seulement quand on sort d'une grande université… Ne rie pas ! Ce n'est pas une partie de plaisir des parents comme ça ! Des fois j'aimerai leurs dire de me fiche la paix et de me laisser mener ma vie comme je l'entends. Mais s'ils me demandaient "Mais alors dis-nous Hermione, tu veux faire quoi de ta vie exactement ?" Je ne saurais pas quoi leurs répondre. » Déclara Hermione d'une traite évacuant tout ce qu'elle gardait pour elle. Essoufflée elle lança un vague pardon. Pardon pour l'embêter avec ses bêtises.

« Hein ? Ne t'excuse pas, c'est ta vie non ? Ne dis pas que tu es ridicule. Parle, ça m'intéresse ! » S'empressa de dire Drago devant la mine déconfite d'Hermione.

« Heu, non c'est bon, merci ! Je pense que ton visage à dégonflé c'est bon ! Je vais rentrer maintenant, je ne pense pas que tu auras besoin de voir un médecin ! » Dit Hermione à toute vitesse sentant les larmes venir. Car personne ne c'était jamais intéressé à sa vie, à ses histoires.  
>Elle pensait que si elle racontait ça à quelqu'un, ce quelqu'un se moquerait d'elle mais pas Drago, ni même les gens de l'Atelier parce qu'ils sont différents, parce qu'ils mènent la vie qu'ils ont choisi pensa la jeune fille.<p>

« Tu ne veux pas que je te ramène ? » S'enquit Malefoy.

« Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas j'ai deux trois courses à faire ! »

« Un dimanche ? » Demanda Drago en haussant un de ses sourcils parfaits.

« … Parfaitement ! Un dimanche ! » Affirma Hermione en se levant.

« Bon, d'accord. Je descends avec toi. » Soupira Drago ne croyant pas un mot de ce que la brune pouvait dire.

Ils prirent l'ascenseur qui les conduits au rez-de-chaussée. Hermione et Drago se dirigèrent vers la Porsche de ce dernier. Lorsque la portière claqua et que le moteur rugit Hermione avait déjà quitté Malfoy.  
>Celui la dépassa au volant de son bolide. Puis il s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _encore_ ? » Lui demanda Hermione qui était arrivée à son niveau.

« Monte. »

« Je t'ai dis que j'allais marcher Malefoy. » Soupira Hermione.

« Oui, mais j'ai réfléchit. Et de l'hôpital à la bibliothèque ça fait déjà un petit bout Alors je me suis dis que de l'hôpital à chez toi ça faisait encore plus. Donc mon cerveau en a conclut qu… »

La portière claqua.

« Bon on y va ? » S'impatienta la jeune fille. « Je serai déjà rentrée chez moi que tu parlerais encore donc j'ai pensé qu'il valait mieux que je monte.»

Drago ria et fonça. Ils arrivèrent chez Hermione en quinze minutes en suivant les indications de celle-ci. Elle lui demanda de la déposer au bout de la rue et descendit.

« Et pour la proposition de mannequin, dis leurs que j'y réfléchis sérieusement ! » Cria-elle alors que Drago commençait à partir. Elle n'était pas très sûre qu'il l'est entendu mais elle le fut quand le jeune homme leva sa main en signe de compréhension. Hermione sourit et entra dans sa maison.

* * *

><p>La tante d'Hermione ainsi que sa petite cousine logeaient chez eux quelques temps car elles avaient perdu leur appartement.<br>Hermione sortait de sa douche, les cheveux trempés à moitié en train de les essuyé quand la petite fille l'interpela.

« Hé ! Hermione tu sais il y a un Drago Malefoy qui a appelé ce matin. Il m'a demandé où tu étais, je lui ai répondu à la bibliothèque. J'ai bien fait ? Tu l'as vu ? » Chuchota-elle en regardant sa grande cousine avec de grands yeux.

Hermione eût un certain temps d'arrêt.

« Ha… bon ? Il a appelé ? Eh bien oui je l'ai vu ! Merci Emily. » Répondit la brune en souriant. Avant d'aller dans sa chambre.  
>La porte refermée, elle glissa le long de celle-ci.<p>

« Il s'est encore moqué de moi ! Avec son air surpris et son « Quel hasard ! » j'aurais du m'en douter ! Et comment a-t-il eu mon numéro ?... Ha. Ma carte de lycée. » Se lamenta Hermione avant de se sécher les cheveux, d'éteindre les lumières et d'aller dormir.

* * *

><p>Aloooors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ? Ça vous a plu ? ou déplu hein.<p>

**Réponses : MERCI à toutes ! **

**Lisou :** Et merci d'avoir corrigé deux, trois fautes !

**Petitcoeurfragile : **Qu'en as-tu pensé ? J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu aussi !

**Lena-Malfoy :** Et après, tu verras, tu voudras celle du défilé ! Arfarfarf.

**Mia Granger-Malfoy : **J'espère que cette suite t'as comblé ! Hohoho. Le défilé d'Hermione n'est pas pour tout de suite, tout de suite ! Mais tout vient à point à qui sait attendre !

**Elmira96 : **Ravie que ça te plaise ! J'espère te revoir !

Bon, on se donne RDV dans 2 semaines ? HAHAHAHAHA. Non c'est pas vrai. Je vais essayé de poster dans la semaine ! A ploush !


	4. Chapter 4

_Je suis impardonnable. La dernière fois que j'ai posté, j'ai dis "Lalalala je posterai la suite dans une semaine", et oui, ça fait bien deux mois de cela. Donc voilà. Les premiers chapitres ne sont pas très très intéressants, mais un peu tout de même j'espère ! Mais moins que les prochains. Comme j'ai repris la fiction il n'y a pas longtemps, il se peut qu'il y ait quelques détails non-concordants. N'hésitez pas à m'en faire part. Les réponses aux reviews que j'adore sont en bas ! Je vous invite aussi à reviewer ce chapitre hahaha ! _  
><em>Dans mon <em>**disclaimer**_ (chap1) j'ai oublié :_ Ai Yazawa_, je suis encore plus impardonnable. Huhuhuu. Bon, ENJOY les amis !_

* * *

><p>Hermione arriva pile poil lorsque la deuxième sonnerie retentit, elle s'installa à sa place, c'est-à-dire à l'avant dernier rang, près de la fenêtre. Un garçon brun aux cheveux ébouriffé se tourna vers elle, la tirant de ses pensés.<p>

« Oh mais dis-moi, tu t'es fait couper les cheveux ! » S'exclama-t-il.

« Harry tu pourrais me… Wouah Hermione ! Cette coupe te va plutôt bien ! » S'exclama à son tour le rouquin se trouvant aux côtés d'Harry lorsqu'il se retourna pour parler à son ami.

« Ha…Heu, merci Ronald. » Répondit Hermione en rosissant légèrement.

Une jeune fille, qui était placé derrière Hermione et qui avait tout entendue, donna son avis à son tour.

« Bof, moi je trouve que ça ressemble à une perruque ! Comme celle sur les mannequins en vitrine ! » Se moqua-t-elle.

« … Merci Lavande. » Répondit Hermione d'un ton nettement plus froid.

Le professeur entra alors dans la classe, instaurant le silence. Le cours sur les fonctions vectorielles commença enfin. Hermione d'ordinaire attentive avait l'esprit ailleurs.

_Tiens, en parlant de mannequin, je dois leurs donner ma réponse aujourd'hui._ Hermione regarda vers la fenêtre, rêveuse.  
><em>J'ai tellement envie de dire oui. Rien que pour faire autre chose que d'écrire et d'apprendre à longueur de temps. Je veux mettre un peu de piment dans ma vie. C'est décidé ! Je vais dire oui !... Mais si je ne suis pas à la hauteur ? Si je tombe durant le défilé ?<br>_Hermione se mordit la lèvre toujours perdue dans ses pensés.

« Miss Granger ?... Miss Granger ! Cessez de rêvasser ! » La jeune fille retomba sur terre et replongea dans le magnifique univers des fonctions vectorielles.  
>Tout le monde autour d'elle s'activaient à prendre le cours. Hermione, une fois de plus s'interrogea.<br>_Mais si je refuse… Je ne pourrais plus aller à l'Atelier. Et peut-être que je ne pourrais plus les voir ?  
>Ce soir, je passerai à l'Atelier.<br>_A la fin des cours, Hermione fila chez elle se changer puis à l'Atelier.

* * *

><p>« Je ne les ai pas appelés pour les prévenir que j'arrivai. En plus, je ne me suis toujours pas décidé ! En même temps, être mannequin, c'est être présent le jour du défilé, ça ne doit pas prendre trop de temps. Et puis, ce n'est pas ça qui va me faire rater mes examens ! » Hermione se parlait à elle-même, planté devant la porte de l'Atelier. Lorsqu'elle se décida enfin à frapper, elle se rendit compte que la musique était beaucoup trop forte et qu'ils ne devaient rien entendre. Elle décida donc d'entrer, sans plus de manières.<p>

« Pp…ppardon ! » Balbutia Hermione, rouge de honte, elle se retourna et fonça vers la porte. La jeune fille venait de surprendre Cal et Andrea en train de faire plaisir sur le vieux billard.

« Hermione attenti… ! » Hermione n'avait pas vu la porte s'ouvrir et la prit en pleine figure. Elle tomba à terre en se frottant le front.

« Ouille ouille ouille. »

« Excuse-moi. » Hermione releva la tête et sur regard tomba sur la main fine que lui tendait Caroline. Cette dernière souriait avec gentillesse et sur son visage se reflétait de l'inquiétude. « Je ne t'ai pas fais trop mal ? »

« Heu. Non ça va ! » Répondit la brune en acceptant la main tendue. Soudain elle se souvint pourquoi elle fuyait à toutes allures. Elle tira sur la main de Caroline qui s'avança vers Hermione l'air surpris.

« Je crois qu'on devrait les laisser seuls ! Ils… ils étaient en train de… enfin, tu vois ! » Chuchota Hermione en poussant Caroline vers la porte.

« Vous pouvez rester ! On avait fini justement ! » S'exclama Andy en rattrapant Hermione tout en reboutonnant sa jupe. La brune se retourna et aperçu un Cal tout rouge ainsi qu'une Andy la suppliant du regard.

« … ! Heu… D'accord ! » Soupira Hermione en se dirigeant vers le bar.

« Tu veux à boire ? » Demanda Carry

« Hum volontiers ! Je prendrai un thé glacé s'il te plait. »

Caroline retourna tout le bar à la recherche de thé glacé, sans succès.

« Je crains qu'on soit à court de thé glacé. Désolé. »

« Je vais en acheter ! » S'exclama Andy. Elle sautilla vers Hermione, ses boucles roses suivant le mouvement, et la tira vers la porte.  
>« Tu viens avec moi Hermione ? S'il te plaaait. »<p>

« Heu ben heu c'est-à-dire que… D'accord, allons-y. »

* * *

><p>« Je suis désolé que tu nous ai vu en train de hum heu… » Dit soudain Andrea.<p>

« Oh ce n'est rien ! Ne t'inquiète pas » Lui assura Hermione en se haussant sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper une bouteille.

« Caroline nous a déjà dit de ne pas faire ça ici, mais bon, tu sais on ne contrôle pas nos hormones hein ! » Dit Andy en riant.  
>« Au fait ! Tu connais Ron il me semble ! Désolé j'ai un peu regardé dans la pochette de ta carte. » La jeune fille rougit de plus belle en baissant la tête.<p>

« Ron ? » S'interrogea Hermione.

« Ronald. Ronald Weasley. Roux, peureux sur les bords. Une grande famille. Tu vois de qui je parle ? »

Hermione éclata de rire. Et en lâcha la bouteille qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

« Peureux sur les bord, exactement. Oui je vois très bien de qui tu parle. »

« Tu connais donc Harry aussi. » Murmura avec une pointe de mélancolie Andy en baissant les yeux. Elle le murmura assez fort pour que la brune puisse l'entendre.

« Oui, je connais Harry ! Tous les trois sommes dans la même classe. Comment se fait-il que tu les connais aussi ?»

« Ha heu… Et bien j'étais avec eux au collège. Nous étions assez proches et heum… enfin pour faire court, nous nous sommes perdus de vue lorsque je suis entrée à POUDLARD. Passons ! Tu pense qu'on devrait reprendre du café ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il en reste à l'Atelier… »

La voix d'Andy paraissait bien loin à Hermione. La jeune fille aux cheveux roses avait affiché un visage empreint de tristesse quand elle avait abordé le sujet d'Harry et Ron.  
><em>Andrea devait être proche des deux garçons. Que s'était-il passé exactement ?<br>Il y a tant de rencontre à faire. Tant d'expériences à avoir. Si je continue à mener cette vie toute tracée, ne vais-je pas passé à côté de la chance de ma vie ?_  
>Se demanda intérieurement Hermione.<p>

« Que dirais-tu si j'acceptais de représenter votre robe au concours ? » Elle l'avait dit. Plus pour elle que pour Andrea. Comme pour essayer de se convaincre.

« C'est vrai ? Tu serais d'accord ? » S'exclama la petite coutière en attrapant la main d'Hermione, les yeux brillant d'espoirs. « Je suis ravie ! »

Hermione eût un petit rire gêné. Mais, elle était heureuse.

« Mais c'est-à-dire que… Je dois faire quoi exactement ? » Interrogea la lycéenne.

« Mais c'est vrai ! On t'a demandé d'être notre mannequin, mais on ne t'a pas expliqué à ce que tu devras faire ! Désolé ! Bon, on finit les achats, on retourne à l'Atelier et on t'expliquera tout ! » Répondit Andy en se baissant vivement pour ramasser la bouteille qu'avait lâché Hermione. Et elles dirigèrent vers la caisse et une fois passées, vers l'Atelier.

* * *

><p>« J'ai une blague, quel est le comble d'un couturier ? Alors ? Une idée ? » Demanda Cal en se tournant alternativement vers Caroline et Drago, les yeux pétillant. « Personne ? Bon, c'est de perdre le fil ! » S'esclaffa le petit brun.<p>

Caroline et Malefoy se regardèrent et lui lancèrent un regard septique.

« Cal est vraiment pitoyable en ce moment. » Dit la jeune femme en mettant de l'eau à chauffé.

« Je me suis demandé un instant si j'allais rire. Puis j'ai préféré gardé ma fierté. » Renchérit Drago en touillant son café brûlant.

« Devinez quoi ! » Hurla Andrea en déboulant telle une flamme rose dans l'Atelier.

Les trois personnes déjà présentes se retournèrent vers Andy en attente d'explications.

« Hermione a accepté de défilé pour nous ! » Leur cria-t-elle tellement elle était excitée par la nouvelle.

« Sérieusement ? » Se redressa Cal.

« Sérieusement. » Affirma Hermione en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Andy couru vers la lycéenne en lui souriant de toutes ses dents. Hermione lui rendit son sourire et tendit le sac contenant le thé glacé et autres victuailles vers Caroline. Lorsqu'ils furent tous assis, Andy commença à expliquer le rôle de mannequin à Hermione. Ce n'était rien de bien compliqué. Etre présente pour les essayages et les répétitions du défilé.

« Ce n'est pas tout, on peut avoir besoin de toi à n'importe quel moment. Donc si tu es en train de réviser, il faudra quand même venir. Tu es sûre de réussir à nous suivre ? » Demanda froidement Drago en ouvrant la bouche pour la première depuis l'entrée d'Hermione. Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, vexée qu'il puisse penser un seul instant qu'elle s'engageait à la légère.

« Bien évidemment que j'en suis sûre. Je me suis engagée, j'irai avec vous jusqu'au bout. » Répondit la jeune fille en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Malefoy acquiesça et bu une gorgée de café.

« Je suis tellement heureuse ! Merci beaucoup ! » Dit soudainement Andy faisant se tourner Hermione. Andrea se lovait dans les bras de Cal qui lui aussi souriait à Hermione. Il lui dit muettement merci avant d'embrasser sa copine.

« Il faut fêter cela comme il se doit ! » Dit soudainement Carry en sortant sur réfrigérateur des énormes plateaux remplis de plats en tout genre. Cal cessa tout activités, il resta les bras ballants et les yeux brillant avant d'ajouter un « Je t'aime Carry » et de recevoir un coup derrière la tête de la part Andy.

« Je ne fais pas la fête tant qu'elle sera habillée comme une souillonne. » Déclara Drago en passant à côté d'Hermione et d'attraper une queue de billard.

La fille aux boucles brunes serra les poings et la mâchoire, qu'avait-il contre elle cet espèce de petit prétentieux. Elle s'apprêtait à répliquer quand Caroline claqua des doigts et désigna à Andy d'un coup de tête les toilettes/cabine d'essayages. Andrea hocha la tête en signe de compréhension et attrapa la main d'Hermione.

* * *

><p>« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait ici ? » Demanda Hermione en regardant Andy chercher activement quelque chose dans la penderie. Cette dernière ne répondit pas et passa la tête à l'extérieur de la pièce. Hermione entendit alors la voix de Malefoy indiquer « la boite numéro 13 ».<br>Le cœur de la lycéenne battait de plus en plus, elle commençait à paniqué fortement.

« Andrea, qu'est-ce que t… » Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Andy brandit l'objet tant convoité en criant « Trouvé ! ».

* * *

><p>« Drago, tu pourrait faire un effort pour être un peu plus aimable, elle a quand même accepté de défiler ! » Chuchota Caroline en effaçant un trait sur un patron de chemisier.<p>

« Elle m'a défiguré. Je suis persuadé qu'elle l'a fait exprès. » Rétorqua le blond.

« Mais bien sûr, elle t'aurait donné exprès du thon à toi qu'elle ne connais même pas depuis une semaine. Tu deviens parano mon vieux ! » Rigola Cal en donnant une claque amicale dans le dos de Malefoy.

« Et puis, même le visage tout boursoufflé et rouge tu reste le plus beau mon cher Drago. » Sourit Carry en relevant la tête. Drago vint se mettre à genoux devant elle et lui fit un baisemain.

« Toujours le mot qu'il faut ma tendre Caroline. Tu sais que ta manche là n'est pas toute à fa… » Commença le jeune homme en désignant le patron de Carry.  
>« Aïe ! » Se coupa-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers Cal qui lui avait donné une tape derrière la tête. Le blond fronça les sourcils, il vit que Cal ne s'intéressait pas à lui et décida de suivre son regard émerveillé.<br>Ce fût au tour de Drago de perdre ses mots.  
>Devant lui se tenait une ravissante jeune femme dont les longues boucles brunes tombaient délicatement le long sa nuque à la peau immaculée. Elle portait à merveille une longue robe bustier bordeaux. Le haut de la pièce était décoré d'une délicate dentelle de la même couleur. La robe, cintrée à la taille était évasée en dessous de celle-ci. Dans les plis du tissu, on pouvait apercevoir d'autres morceaux de dentelle incrusté de toutes petites pierres brillantes comme des étoiles.<br>Dans les cheveux de la jeune femme était placé un diadème fait en perles rouges et noires ainsi qu'en pierres semblables à celles de la robe. Un collier choker composé d'un ruban en dentelle noire où était suspendu un camée dont le motif était un rose rouge. Des mitaines en dentelles noires terminaient la tenue. Andy n'avait pas oublié de la maquiller. Un fin trait d'eyeliner, du mascara, un peu de blush et un ravissant rouge à lèvre de la même teinte que la robe.

« On… On croirait qu'elle est faite pour toi… » S'étonna Cal, abasourdi.

« Tu es ravissante… » Rajouta Caroline.

Tous avaient arrêtés leurs activités. Drago restait toujours les yeux écarquillés, puis il se reprit.

« C'est surtout ce qu'elle porte qui est ravissant. » Se vanta-t-il. Il se leva d'un air assuré puis se prit les pieds dans un tabouret avant de se rattraper au bar. Drago lâcha un juron. Et la fête commença.

Caroline et Cal apportèrent les plats, Andy prit des photos et Drago arrangea quelques détails sur la tenue que portait Hemrione.

Ils se servirent du champagne et trinquèrent.

« A Paradise Kiss ! » Hurlèrent-ils avant d'avaler leurs verres d'un coup.

Il y eût beaucoup de rires. Les plats préparés pas Caroline étaient exquis.

« Tu devrais manger moins, tu es notre mannequin après tout ! » Dit Cal à Hemrione qui engloutissait sa seconde assiette.

« Tout les plats sont à basses calories. » Rassura Caroline. Sur ces mots, Hermione mangea de bon cœur une autre bouchée, juste son le nez de Cal.

« Ca revient au même si tu mange trop… » Soupira ce dernier.

« Comment cha che fait que vous ayez chette robe ? » Demanda Hermione, la bouche pleine.

« C'est Drago qui la confectionnée en… première année, il me semble. » L'informa Andrea.

« Ah bon ! » S'étonna le nouveau mannequin. « C'est carrément génial d'être capable de faire une telle chose en première année ! N'est-ce pas ? »

« Ca c'est sûr. » Répondit Drago avec arrogance.

Hermione leva un sourcil et lui fit remarque avec ironie combien il était modeste.  
><em>Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce soir, il est exaspérant !<em>  
>Une heure passa. Puis deux.<p>

« Quoi ! Il est vraiment 20h ? Oh non. Oh non… » Dit Hermione en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

« Tu dois partir ? La magie prend fin à 20h, Cendrillon ? » Se moqua le blond.

Hermione lui lança un mauvais regard et reprit une gorgée de champagne.

« Tu es sûre de réussir à supporter tout ce que tu as bu ? » S'inquiéta Cal.

« Quoi ? Ca ? Bien sûr ! C'est du champagne, j'en bois à Noël. » Ria la jeune fille.

« Tu parles du champagne sans alcool ? » S'esclaffa le petit homme.

« Hein ? Ben oui, ce n'est pas le même ! »  
>Pour seule réponse, le rire de Cal redoubla d'intensité.<br>_Oh mon dieu… J'ai bu combien de coupes ?  
><em>Caroline proposa à Andy d'aider Hermione à se rhabiller.

« Tu devrais pas te lever aussi vite, t'es pas habitué à l'alcool. Tu pourrais tomber. BOUM et il y a plus personne. » Lança Cal.

« Je ne vais pas tomber pour si peu. Je ne suis même pas soû… »

**BOUM**, Hermione s'emmêla les pieds et s'étala de tout son long.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que vous avez aimer ! Si vous pouviez ne pas oublier de mettre une joulie review, je vous promets de... posté dans un délai inférieur à deux mois ! Qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?Hahaha. On se retrouve au chapitre 5, n'est-ce pas ? N'EST-CE PAS !<em>

**REPONSES AU REVIEWS QUI FONT MON BONHEUR : AVANT TOUT, MERCI, SINCÈREMENT. Vous me donnez la pêche pour écrire la suite.**

**Petitcoeurfragile :** Sincèrement, je ne sais pas encore. Parce-que si oui, c'est un peu trop prévisible et si non, ben... Si non, je sais pas. :p Voilà la suite ! Désolé pour l'attente, tu aimes ?

**Missmarlyne :** Yarkyarkyark, qui sait ce qui va arriver ! Merci tes compliments ! J'espère que tu as apprécié ce chapitre !

**Lena-malefoy :** Hermione apparemment ! Héhéhé.

**Sara :** Très heureuse que ça te plaise, voici la suite ! Tu aimes ?


	5. Chapter 5

**NDA** : Bien l'bonjour (ou l'bonsoir hein !). Je suis ravie de vous présenter le chapitre 5 de Paradise Kiss. Corrigé par _Aerann_ une géniale, que dis-je, une **merveilleuse bêta reader** !  
>Tellement de choses à vous dire ! Si vous saviez ! Malheureusement, je ne peux jamais assez écrire sinon vous vous passeriez votre chemin avant même d'avoir lu le début du chapitre. Chapitre qui je l'avoue est très court, et l'action peu présente (selon ma bêta reader et moi-même, peut-être pas vous ! 8D). Mais je voulais que la fin de la soirée d'intégration, si je puis dire, ne fasse qu'un chapitre.<br>J'ai été à la fête de l'Huma' aujourd'hui. J'ai vu Joan Baez en chair en en os ! *-* Tout ça pour vous dire, qu'il est tard. Si j'ai fais des jolies fautes dans mes "NDA", pardonnez-moi siouplé !  
>Bref ! (Ne partez pas !) Les réponses aux magnifiques reviews sont en bas, pas de surprise..<p>

Une dernière chose, délai respecté ! Yeah ! Voilà ! ENJOY.

* * *

><p>Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa d'un coup. Où était-elle ? Sa tête la lançait affreusement, et elle la prit entre ses mains.<p>

« Enfin de retour parmi nous, Granger. » Entendit-elle. Elle se tourna vers celui qui avait parlé. Un grand homme blond. Elle regarda autour d'elle. Hermione se trouvait encore à l'Atelier.

La jeune femme regarda avec attention celui qui lui faisait face.

« Heu… Au risque que vous le preniez mal… Je vous connais ? »

**oOoOoOoOo**

« C'est une blague ! » S'exclama pour la trentième fois Drago, tout en parcourant l'Atelier de long en large.

Hermione sirotait tranquillement son verre de thé glacé, le regardant s'arracher les cheveux. Quelle délicate vengeance. Toute la soirée, il n'avait cessé de lui parler sèchement, la toisant de son regard glacé et perçant.

« Quelle heure est-il ? » S'affola soudain la jeune femme en se relevant brusquement de son tabouret. Le blond s'arrêta alors de marcher pour consulter sa montre.

« 22h. Tu as bien deux heures de retard, maintenant. » L'informa-t-il en haussant un sourcil et en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

Hermione poussa un cri de surprise en entendant l'heure. Ni une, ni deux, elle fila vers la porte. Une fois dans les escaliers, elle remarqua qu'il lui manquait une chose essentielle : son sac.

Elle redescendit à toute vitesse, déboula dans la pièce et entreprit de fouiller l'Atelier de fond en combles. Paniquée, elle se retourna vers la seule personne présente.

« Malefoy, aide-moi à trouver mon sac au lieu de… » Malheur ! Elle mit une main devant sa bouche, se rendant compte de son erreur.

« Malefoy hein… » Dit Drago, le muscle de sa mâchoire battant furieusement. La jeune femme le regarda avec de grands yeux horrifiés. Soudain, elle éclata d'un grand rire nerveux.

Drago, susceptible, le prit très mal. Hermione le vit se rapprocher d'elle à grandes enjambées. Le cœur de cette dernière battait la chamade, au rythme des pas de Drago claquant contre le sol.

…_Si proche…_ Pensa Hermione.  
>La distance les séparant à présent ne dépassait pas les dix centimètres. La jeune femme ferma les yeux très forts en voyant Drago se pencher sur elle. Elle les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, en sentant son souffle dans son cou. Figée, elle attendit la suite.<p>

Le jeune homme se redressa aussitôt, tenant dans sa main l'objet tant convoité.

La brune, toute rouge, reprit enfin sa respiration.

Drago sourit de toutes ses dents avant de se courber à nouveau vers Hermione et de souffler au creux de son oreille :

« Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? » Puis il s'éloigna et, éclatant de rire, il tourna les talons vers la sortie.

La jeune femme mit quelques minutes à se rendre compte qu'il était parti son sac à la main. Elle gravit les escaliers deux à deux à toute vitesse et tomba sur la voiture du blond. Au sens propre. Elle avait raté la derrière marche et s'était écroulée sur la voiture.

« Eh bien... Quelle sortie ! Monte, je te ramène. »

« Tu sais, j'ai l'habitude de prendre le métro ça ne me dérange absolument pas. » Répondit Hermione en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Ils se défièrent quelques instants. Drago soupira et finit par s'avouer vaincu. Il tourna la clé et le moteur gronda.

« Au fait, j'ai toujours ton sac. » Dit-il en souriant avant de démarrer. Le nom de Drago résonna dans la rue. Hermione courait pitoyablement dans la direction qu'avait pris la voiture. Sa carrosserie bleue se fondait peu à peu dans le noir, et la jeune femme ne distingua bientôt même plus la lueur des phares déchirant la nuit.

Au moment où elle s'arrêtait pour souffler, elle aperçut un éclat azur immobilisé au coin de la rue.

La jeune femme fit un dernier effort pour le rejoindre. Le moteur tournait toujours. Une main posée sur le volant de cuir blanc, Drago, portant négligemment son chapeau, et ses lunettes calées sur le col de sa chemise, avait beaucoup d'allure.

_Tu es très classe, Malefoy._

« Espèce de styliste de bas-étage. » Dit Hermione en montant aux côtés du blond. Ce dernier s'outragea avec exagération.

**oOoOoOo**

« Et voilà. Arrivée saine et sauve à destination. » Annonça Drago entre deux sourires.

« Saine et sauve… » Murmura Hermione en tournant la tête à l'opposé du jeune homme.

« Tu es vivante et en bonne santé il me semble. » Dit-il, vexé, en lui donnant une petite tape derrière la tête. Hermione se retourna, légèrement furieuse et la lui rendit sur l'épaule.

Sans attendre de réponse, elle sortit de la voiture en prenant soin de claquer la porte avec force. En le traitant d'idiot, elle tourna les talons. A peine avait-elle fait trois pas qu'elle se retourna et tomba nez à boutons avec la chemise bleu nuit de Drago.

Surprise, elle recula de quelques pas.

« Tu me suis ? » Demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux, suspicieuse.

Aucune réponse. Simplement la caresse de ses doigts gelés lui attrapant le menton. Les yeux d'Hermione s'agrandirent de surprise.

_Qu'est-ce que…_

Elle sentit alors une odeur extrêmement forte qui lui brûla les narines. Sur le moment, elle essaya de repousser Drago.

L'odeur monta à sa tête, l'étourdissant. Son pouls s'accéléra. Hermione se sentait oppressée. Malefoy retira son mouchoir.

« Tenue longue durée garantie, n'est-ce pas ? Cette fois, ce n'est pas une pub mensongère. Couvre ta bouche en rentrant. Et file te démaquiller. »

Sur ces mots, le jeune homme remonta à bord de son bolide.

« Good night ! » Lança-t-il à Hermione, prêt à décoller.

« Mine de rien, ça me fait plaisir d'être votre mannequin. Je dois faire quelque chose en particulier ? » Demanda précipitamment la jeune femme.

« On t'attendra demain à la même heure. Tâche d'être ponctuelle, demain en particulier. » Répondit le grand blond en démarrant. Dans un dernier « Au revoir », la voiture fila dans la nuit.

Hermione commença à marcher en direction de sa maison.

Le parfum de Drago était exquis, il lui avait donné l'impression d'être totalement déconnectée du monde. D'être juste dans celui de Malefoy.

Mieux qu'une drogue, mieux qu'une première cuite.

En sortant ses clefs, elle songea que le parfum de Malefoy s'était inscrit à jamais en elle.

* * *

><p>Alors ? Qu'en dîtes-vous ?<br>J'attends avec impatiences vos reviews !  
>En ce qui concerne le prochain chapitre, je ne peux pas trop vous donner de date à cause des cours et tout ça. Mais je vais essayer de ne pas être longue !<br>Beaucoup ont trouvé Drago désagréable la dernière fois, j'ai ri en lisant votre mécontentement ! ^^  
>Voilà ! Bises, à bientôt pour un nouvel épisode ! ;D<p>

**REPONSES AUX REVIEWS DU BONHEUR : Un énorme merci à vous toutes ! Tous, s'il y a des jeunes hommes ! ^^**

**Mia Granger-Malfoy** : Oui, j'ai aussi trouvé qu'il était désagréable, méchant Drago ! ^^ Concernant Andrea, Harry et Ron, évidemment que vous en saurez plus, je ne peux vous laissez dans l'ignorance ! :D  
>Ha ma chère Mia, je peux t'appeler Mia ? :D Je suis ravie de te retrouver à chaque chapitre !<p>

**Petit-coeur fragile :** Et celui-là aussi tu l'as adoré ? J'espère en tout cas ! ;)

**Lena-Malefoy :** Oui, je pense que moi aussi je lui en aurait donné un coup sur la tête ! ^^

**Mia-vie-ou-meurt :** Super heureuse que ça te plaise, vraiment ! As-tu apprécié ce chapitre ? :D

**Hp-Drago :** Effectivement !

**Krimlin :** Salut ! Effectivement, la fiction correspond beaucoup au manga. Mais en même temps, elle se nomme "Paradise Kiss", donc j'essaye d'apporter un peu du mien, mais à la base je l'avais écrite de manière à ce que juste Georges et Yukari soient remplacés par Hermione et Drago. Avec quelques modifications.  
>Je comprends que ça soit pénible de revoir les mêmes choses, mais bon !<p>

Je ne sais absolument pas si ça va se terminer comme dans le manga. Sincèrement, je ne sais pas trop. Ca dépendra du chemin que décideront de prendre les personnages !  
>Mais pour ceux qui ont lu le manga, il n'y aurait plus aucunes raisons de continuer à lire ma fiction dans ce cas là.<p>

Je suis toute à fait d'accord, nous avons la même vision concernant la fin !

Je t'attends avec joie ! ^^ Merci pour cette joulie review !

**SunShineWillBeHere :** Ravie que tu adoreeeeeeeeeeeee ! ^^

**Coco :** Merci beaucoup !


End file.
